User talk:Lord O' Darkness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Truffles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 12:08, August 29, 2011 Thanks for the new pic of buck and chuck Kay. Yep, probablay. I'll work on it tomorrow. 1 02:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer1 02:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Post Plot Please Can you post a plot for The Night of the Dolphin please. Can you make a episode starring my fan charcter without dieing and featuring fan charcters that will die Adoption See here for information. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 23:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) When is the next fan episode coming out and can torn and rip surive in it Winnie The Pooh Can you post images of Winnie The Pooh characters in HTF style please. Images for Robo Star's smoochie Could you post images for Robo Star Smoochie please? Lumpy's Stupidty Smoochie and Flippy's War Smoochie Can you make images for Lumpy's Stupidty Smoochie and Flippy's War Smoochie? CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 21:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, and Splendid's Hero Smoochie. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Scratchy Smoochie and Handy's Work Smoochie Could you post images for Scratchy and Handy smoochie please Pokemon Can you post Treecko, Poochyena, and Zigzagoon in HTF style please. Sid The Sloth Could you post an image of Sid The Sloth in HTF style please. I Am Sorry I am so sorry for rip-offs of Itchy & Scratchy ''and ''The Simpsons. I promise I will NEVER do it again. from Hiiragi1234 Disney Could you post images of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto in HTF style please. again Sorry to bother you again (its me the creator of Robo Star) could you post images for the Robo Star Smoochie Please? ARE YOU LAZY? Why aren't you posting images for the pages i want images on? Fro Hiiragi1234 Dude, don't force him to do ALL the work on the wiki. Use bases or draw your own-we don't care if it's bad or good, it's still your own creation. Even if he made a pic for Kooka, he's not going to do all the work, Hiiragi. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 18:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Whiskers Even though you made him more cat-like, thank you, but the picture was too wide and looked horrible. I'll work on it myself, but thanks anyway. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Pierce Hey, uh this is about your fanon character, Peirce. I think he is SO COOL! Can I use him for one of my Fanfics, please? I promise I'll use him to full advantage! Fungus Do you mind if I make a smoochie for Fungus? I have the perfect idea. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Construction template Hey, do you know if there is anything you could do to fix the template? It is turning pages completely orange, much to my annoyance. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 17:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lord O Darkness! I was asking, Can I add Robo Star and Sir Gron to the episode Pranks for the Memories? Re: Pranks for the Memories Your welcome. I am also trying to see if I can make a picture for it too. I've been working hard on my pictures, I'd be glad to help :) CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 23:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) May I Can i Put my fanon character,Cloudy on the fanon wiki?Loveh 02:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Loveh You don't need to ask to put fan characters on the wiki, so go ahead. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:37, April 13, 2012 (UTC) New episode Can you make an episode starring Robo Star, Cashew, Cuddles, and Fatty featuring no-one and no appearances. And please make Robo Star, Cashew and Cuddles die and Fatty survive please. From Hiiragi1234 Come on please I tried adopting this wiki but they declined my request. WE NEED SOME ADMINS ON THIS WIKI! IT'S YOUR CHANCE! THIS GUY WON'T STOP IT, SO WE NEED YOU TO ADOPT IT NOW! CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 18:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Rose and Rosy, Mom and Baby, Pop and Cub Come on, Rose and Rosy are two different characters, Mom and Baby are fan characters so no need changing to Pop and Cub. Deku RayTube....Deku Princess... 18:50, April 13, 2012 (UTC) From Danielsecond can you make a episode Staring torn and one Featuring one of your fan charcters in a season 5 episode Danielsecond 23:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S Torn flips out and survives Can you put 2 episode of season 4 on the list of episode here here`s the ones am talking about http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Torn_and_Rip%27s_Revenge http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mall-oween Danielsecond 20:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) When you make a new episode staring your charcter can Guddles appear in it if thats ok Danielsecond 22:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Spook Well he is green, he has fox ears on the side of his head. He wears a purple shirt and blue pants, he has fur sticking out across the top of his head. He is not a Flippy fan character Oh, I thought you meant just his appearance. I dont have alot of time to do all that anymore, but Ill tell you his personittly. He is actually pretty smart, having A's in every class. He has a clean record and tries his best to keep it that way. He is best friends with Superspeed, and always hangs out with him. He dislikes Rose as she always injurys him everytime she comes along. Like Rose, he isnt well liked, due to him being a nerd (and Rose for being really creepy). I am at school right now and Spook, Rose, Mom and Baby, were suppose to be like extras. Not Main Characters...more of personal charactersDeku RayTube....Deku Princess... 17:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) From Danielsecond When you make a anther episode of staring your charters can Guddles And Snowie be in it Danielsecond 20:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Platypus Aliens Can I use the Platypus Aliens in my ka-pow series, "Bros to the Most"? CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:10, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for making the image for Far Up Lie. I totally lol'd when I saw it. And judging by the look of Nutty's mouth, hands, the barf, and the chocolate bar, it must of been hard to make the picture, eh? Thanks anyway :) CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:02, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Image 2 Thanks for the image for Litters of Love, but did you even read the plot? Buddy and Kooka weren't on a sidewalk when Nutty chittered by, they were planting Buddy's garden. Plus, did you even look at the picture on Buddy's page to see how she really looks? I mean, she has big orange and brown stripes, and HAS BRACES. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 11:22, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for improving the image. Only problems are that Buddy has stripes on sides of her mouth and Kooka didn't have a bamboo stick in his hand. But its okay, you've improved a bit. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) New image for Simpsons Can you make an image of The Simpsons as different animals instead of all bears and an image of The Flanders in HTF style please. From Hiiragi1234 Just wondering =D In The Love bites short the smell of love is it does it mark guddles first love bite appearing Danielsecond 19:23, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Please Take These Pages Down Excuse me, Lord O' Darkness sir. I'm inovationhtf from dA and I have a favor to ask. Would you please take down the Scales page? I already stalked this Wiki for a while and I found out that my dA friend's character (Scales) is shown on the Wiki. I don't want to see her burdened by the existence of her fan character in this Wiki. Oh, can you also do the same to my character Cheeks' page? I already got enough trauma by just looking at her. Just to let you know, she's no longer in HTF style. Just like in Scales' case, I also don't want to get burdened by that page. Even though I was responsible for putting her in this Wiki myself, I actually regret it. One last thing, please take down the Robbie one as well. I don't know why, but I'm feeling uneasy and I'm also afraid that Piodx would be very angry if he stumbled upon it. I know that you might not be responsible on some pages, but please reply. Htfaddons 14:19, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Burns Could you do Mr. Burns in HTF style please. Oh. Now I understand that you're not the admin, but... Those characters have been given bad rating by many viewers of All Work and No Belay. Even though you only made those pages as tributes, not everyone will be happy about it. Also, who knows that we would be treated a lot more harsh via those "hate guns" if those characters remain in the Wiki. You know, even people from HTF Social might stumble upon those pages, and who knows, some people from there might make fun of them. I'm so worried because of the drama that will repeat again and again with the same reason in the past. We, the owner of the respective OCs, don't want that. I might not sound reasonable, but please understand. Htfaddons 21:47, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Adoption You can adopt the wiki here. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) May i use Gutsy in my HTF short "Jump For Joy"?Loveh 21:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Loveh Simpsons images Now I know you think there are too many Simpsons crossovers on this wiki but I'm a big fan of the show. Could you upload some images of Simpsons characters in HTF Style please. From Hiiragi1234 PS. Do every Simpsons character you know on this wiki. I can't trust you anymore. Look, dude, I know season 5 had far more episodes, but let me tell you something. Remains of the Flippy Part 1, back during 2011 when I made it, I intentionally intended to make it the season 3 finale. Now, because of the Season 5 problem, you have now messed it ALL up. Why couldn't you just move some Season 5 episodes (maybe starting from Planting to Granting because it introduced a new intro) to a new season 6? I can't trust you anymore after this. I will be leveling you to a rollback from an admin on the HTF wiki, and you should change this back and do my idea. And you must do it ALL by yourself, okay? I'm not helping you. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks for turning things back to normal. I also edited the season navigators to get it fixed more: Welp, I have given you admin rights back on the HTF wiki, you have especially earned it :) CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Aussie Outback Friends Episodes Can I make a canon episode for Aussie Outback Friends? If yes, which one would be good, an episode where Pup appears with Dingo, or an episode where Dingo and Pup both appear and both die (instead of just Pup dying)? CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Aussie Outback Friends (again) Can I make another episode of Aussie Outback Friends? Don't worry, I won't be asking to make too many more episodes (since I made A Hole at the Park) Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 18:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Dog Darn It! When is Dog darn it going to be finshed Danielsecond 20:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh and Snowie survive in it because it`s her debut